Le cose che non ci siamo detti
by Alexiel.Slicer
Summary: Tokio Hotel Una quindicenne a metà anno scolastico cambia scuola e cambia vita: dalla frenetica Berlino finisce alla tranquilla Loitsche. La nuova scuola le permetterà di porsi un obiettivo importante: far finire le prepotenze di un gruppo di bulli su un ragazzo. Una grande amicizia nascerà, ma che un destino atroce spezzerà...
1. Chapter 1 L'incontro

CAPITOLO 1  
Uscii dall'ufficio del preside dopo una lunga chiacchierata nella quale mi presentava i corsi extrascolastici, le materie e il regolamento scolastico e avermi dato una lunghissima lista di libri da acquistare. Cambiare città e scuola a metà anno scolastico non era di certo una passeggiata! Tutti quei programmi da recuperare e per non parlare poi che mi sarei dovuta integrare, crearmi degli amici; "Come se fosse facile?!" pensavo tra me e me, mentre percorrevo il lungo corridoio avorio della scuola. Mi sentivo un intrusa, sarei apparsa agli occhi di tutti la novellina sfigata venuta da chissà quale paesino lontano da prendere in giro. Ma io non appartenevo a quello stupido stereotipo. Io venivo da Berlino e mi ero trasferita in quel paese immerso nella campagna, Loitsche, per ragioni di lavoro di mio padre; costretta a lasciare le mie amicizie, la mia scuola a metà anno per andarne in un' altra in cui non conoscevo nessuno. Primo anno di liceo alquanto movimentato direi.  
Mentre quei pensieri mi affollavano la mente ero già uscita e mi ero seduta sulla panchina ad aspettare l'autobus. In quel momento sentii degli schiamazzi venire dal cortile sul retro dell'edificio. Mi ci precipitai incuriosita e lo spettacolo che vidi non fu per niente piacevole: un gruppetto di palestrati del quinto, la classica feccia scolastica, che dava addosso ad un ragazzino della mia età. Corsi di istinto a cercare di fermarli: non tolleravo di vedere certe prepotenze!  
Urlai con tutto il fiato che avevo "Hey! Voi! Smettetela!"  
questi che erano in cerchio attorno al malcapitato si girarono sorpresi da quell'interruzione e dopo avermi scrutato per dei secondi scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata e il più grosso disse con un ghigno spavaldo "Se no? Che fai?"  
"Vi conviene" risposi lasciando cadere lo zaino a terra  
"Oh! Oh! Che fai? Ci picchi? Che paura!" disse a mo di sfotto mentre tutti gli altri idioti gli facevano coro ridendo.  
Certamente non li avrei potuti affrontare erano troppi e troppo grossi per la mia piccola stazza, quindi feci l'unica cosa che mi venne in mente quel momento: urlai. Ma non un semplice urlo, ma uno dei miei gridi speciali di quello striduli e acuti che ti fanno tappare le orecchie per il rischio di farti perdere l'udito. Nella mia vecchia scuola ero conosciuta per questo, infatti nella manifestazioni o per riportare l'ordine in qualche assemblea ero sempre in prima linea.  
A quell'urlo gli energumeni si misero le mani alle orecchie e sul loro volto si disegnò un' espressione di disgusto. Finito l'effetto da me desiderato il solito e l'unico che sembrava avesse il dono della parola in tono rabbioso sputò "Ma che cazzo fai? Sei scema?" mentre avanzava pericolosamente verso di me. Non mi mossi neanche di mezzo centimetro, chiusi gli occhi e mi preparai a ricevere un dolorosissimo pugno, ma fortunatamente ciò non avvenì. Da dietro le mie spalle spuntò una terza persona e gli energumeni magicamente se ne andarono. In quel frangente di tempo avevo tenuto gli occhi chiusi e li riaprii solo quando sentii una voce preoccupata dire: "Bill stai bene?".  
Davanti a me vidi due figure, l'una che aiutava l'altra ad alzarsi. Il ragazzo che avevo cercato di difendere era alto e magro, aveva capelli scuri e corti con un ciuffo davanti l'occhio sinistro, i bei occhi nocciola pesantemente truccati di nero, smalto nero che laccava le unghie, un piercing al sopracciglio destro, delle labbra carnose e perfette e un abbigliamento dark: jeans strappati cadenti, anonima T-shirt scura e un giacchino di pelle nera e bianca. L'ultimo arrivato era uguale nella stazza e nella fisionomia del volto ma decisamente l'opposto nello stile: capelli biondo scuro acconciati in lunghi rasta e raccolti in una grande coda, abbigliamento streetwear con T-shirt e jeans di almen taglie di troppo, anche lui aveva un piercing al lato sinistro del labbro.  
Si girò verso di me e mi chiese "Tutto ok?"  
"S-si, solo grazie al tuo arrivo" sorrisi portandomi una mano alla nuca  
"No, sono io che ti devo ringraziare hai evitato dei lividi a mio fratello"  
"Grazie" disse il mio protetto  
"Ma figuratevi! Non sopporto di vedere certe prepotenze...chiunque altro al mio posto avrebbe fatto lo stesso"  
"E qui che ti sbagli" disse facendosi serio il ragazzo rasta  
"Perchè?" gli chiesi incuriosita da quell'insolita osservazione  
"Lascia stare" intervenne l'altro "Comunque io sono Bill e lui e mio fratello gemello Tom" disse porgendomi amichevolmente la mano  
"Oh infatti notavo una certa somiglianza..." osservai piegando il capo a destra "...comunque piacere io sono..." fui interrotta dal brontolio di un vecchio motore che si stava avvicinando, un pensiero mi fulminò la mente "L'autobus!" pensai.  
"...io sono Sabrina e sto per perdere l'autobus!" strinsi in fretta la mano del ragazzo "Devo scappare! Ci si vede in giro!" e corsi verso la fermata. Il ragazzo rasta, Tom, a quella mia osservazione sull'autobus prese il fratello per mano e corsero anche loro verso la fermata, entrando nel veicolo un secondo dopo di me.  
Gli unici posti liberi erano quelli in fondo in cui ci accomodammo tutti e tre.  
Bill diete l'in-put ad un nuovo discorso "Che ci facevi li?"  
"intendi a scuola? E' la mia nuova scuola, da domani studierò li"  
"Oh allora sei tu la nuova studentessa che doveva arrivare? Abbastanza coraggioso da parte tua cambiare scuola a metà anno" osservò Tom  
"Beh non dipende da me, affari di lavoro di mio padre" dissi amaramente  
"Capisco...Dove abitavi prima?" mi chiese Bill  
"A Berlino" risposi  
"Allora un bel cambiamento! Certamente la vita qui è molto diversa da quella della frenetica capitale" osservò Bill  
"Lo so perfettamente ma purtroppo in queste decisioni io non voce in capitolo" sospirai  
"Magari uno di questi giorni ti faccio fare un giro da queste parti, per sdebitarmi con te per prima" intervenne Tom strizzandomi l'occhio  
lo guardai atterrita poi mi girai verso Bill e dissi "Mi sa che ha qualche problema all'occhio"  
Bill mi guardò sorpreso da quell'osservazione e scoppiò in una risata tanto melodiosa e vedendolo ridere così di gusto mi misi a ridere anch'io, mentre Tom ci guardava torvo per la presa in giro ma poi si unì anche lui a noi.  
L'autobus si fermò e scesimo nella stessa fermata, ci salutammo e poi le nostre strade si divisero: i ragazzi andarono a destra mentre io a sinistra.  
Arrivata a casa salii le scale e mi diressi nella mia camera, come un fantasma, ancora una volta nessuno si era accorto della mia presenza in casa. Scesi per cenare e l'unica cosa che mi sentii chiedere fu la lista di libri da acquistare poi tornai in camera e mi addormentai.  
L'indomani mi svegliai insolitamente presto e mi diressi alla fermata anticipatamente, dopo un quarto d'ora abbondante arrivarono Bill e Tom.  
"Buongiorno" dissi sorridendo e facendo cenno con la mano  
"Buongiorno a te" dissero in coro  
poi Bill aggiunse "Pronta per il primo giorno nella nuova scuola?"  
"Pronta non direi, rassegnata si" feci una smorfia  
"Ma dai! Quanto ottimismo!" disse Tom " Non è così male se ti fai valere"  
Arrivò l'auto e occupammo gli stessi posti del giorno precedente.  
"Allora perchè quei bulli ti hanno attaccato ieri?" chiesi curiosa  
"Perchè sono degli idioti che non hanno niente di meglio da fare" disse Tom con disprezzo  
"Beh quello è ovvio" sentenziai "ma ci deve essere un altro motivo, che etichetta ti hanno appioppato? Sei il nerd?" mi ostinai a chiedere  
Bill fece un sorriso appena accennato e mi rispose "No, è perchè mi trucco e ho lo smalto alle unghie" e mi mostrò le mani "non accettano chi si distingue dalla massa esprimendo se stesso, il proprio stile e mi hanno "etichettato" ,come dici tu, come gay"  
feci una smorfia di disapprovazione per quell'amara verità "Ignoranti! Le persone così farebbero meglio a scomparire dalla faccia della terra, sono solo un inutile peso!" protestai innervosita  
"Ma non te la prendere, a me scivola tutto addosso non mi interessano i loro stupidi giudizi..." mi confortò Bill  
"Ma fin quando rimangono parole va bene chissenefrega! Ma quando ti devono mettere le mani addosso, no!" iniziai a riscaldarmi  
"Non posso fare granchè, più di una volte sono intervenuti i professori o il preside ma non riescono a risolvere niente" a quella frase che Bill pronunciò amaramente Tom fece una smorfia e poi disse "Basta! Cambiambo discorso" ma appena detto ciò l'autobus si fermò e una calca di ragazzini si apprestò ad uscire.  
L'ultima frase di Bill mi rimase impressa e prima che varcasse il portone d'ingresso della scuola lo tirai a me per un braccio e gli sussurrai all'orecchio "Non permetterò che questa indecenza vada ancora avanti, farò di tutto per impedirlo". Bill mi guardò stupito da quella frase che suonava tanto come una promessa, come un giuramento, gli lasciai andare il braccio ed entrammo in classe. A quanto pareva sarei dovuta andare nella loro stessa classe.


	2. Chapter 2 Il primo giorno di scuola

CAPITOLO 2  
La classe era spaziosa e ben tenuta, sulle pareti vi erano carte geografiche della Germania fisica e politica e grandi finestre opache facevano trapelare la leggera luce del mattino.  
La campanella suonò e tutti i ragazzi si accomodarono ai propri posti, riservandomi il fatidico posto al primo banco. Mi lasciai cadere sulla sedia posando il mio zaino scarabocchiato a terra, lasciandomi alle spalle schiamazzi e risolini acuti. Bill e Tom erano nei banchi di mezzo. Quella situazione mi dava fastidio, mi scocciava essere quella nuova, mi scocciavano le presentazioni, mi scocciava farmi conoscere per l'ennesima volta.  
Pochi minuti dopo il professore Schwarz, docente di storia fece la sua apparizione, salutò la classe e si accomodò alla cattedra dove fece l'appello, poi mi chiamò e mi invitò ad alzarmi e ad avvicinarmi alla lavagna per la presentazione.  
"Ragazzi lei è Sabrina Rot, la nuova alunna, si è trasferita da poco da Berlino ed è una vostra coetanea, mi raccomando fatela sentire come a casa" detto questo il professore mi diete il benvenuto e mi fece segno con la mano di accomodarmi di nuovo al mio posto; dopodicchè la lezione cominciò. Fu una vera palla si parlava dei regni romano-germanici, avrei preferito bighellonare con quello che avevo sul banco o scarabocchiare il quaderno piuttosto che star a sentire la lezione, ma fui costretta, invece, a stare attenta ed a sforzarmi di prendere appunti: dovevo pur recuperare tutti i programmi se non volevo lasciare l'anno.  
Le ore passarono lente e inesorabili fino alla terza ora quando la campana dell'intervallo suonò. Tutti uscirono frettolosamente, mentre io avevo intenzione di rimanere in classe ma Bill e Tom furono contrari a quella mia decisione e mi trascinarono fuori.  
"Fino a questo momento che te ne pare?" mi chiese Bill per spronarmi a parlare  
"Noiosa come tutte le scuole" affermai  
Tom rise "e tu che non volevi uscire, saresti morta di noia"  
"La biondina ti mangia con gli occhi" dissi con nonchalance per cambiare discorso  
"Si lo so, ma chi se la fila è solo un'oca" disse Tom con aria di superiorità poi aggiunse "Gelosa?" e fece un sorrisetto malizioso  
lo guardai alibita dicendogli "Guarda ti consiglio una visita neurologica"  
Tom soprirò "Fa la difficile"  
Nel frattempo Bill ci guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato "Smettetela voi due"  
"Dove stiamo andando?" chiesi incuriosita  
"Da due nostri amici" disse Bill.  
Pronunciate quelle parole ci trovammo nel verde cortile interno pululante di studenti.  
"Dove sono?" chiese Bill  
dopo essersi guardato un pò attorno Tom disse "Sono li!" e indicò due ragazzi vicino alle macchinette degli snack, questi due essendosi accorti della presenza dei gemelli facevano segno con la mano per farsi raggiungere.  
"Gustav, Georg! Ciao!"  
"Ciao!" disse il più impostato mentre l'altro si limitò ad un cenno con la testa sorridendo  
"E lei chi è?" chiese il primo  
"Lei è Sabrina. la nuova compagna" disse Bill  
"Piacere io sono Georg" disse porgendomi la grande mano  
"Io sono Gustav" e anche lui mi porse la mano  
A quelle presentazioni la campana suonò annunciando la fine dell'intervallo.  
"Merda! Ma come già è suonata?" disse Tom arricciando il naso  
"E' da un bel pò che siamo qui ad aspettarvi" protestarono Georg e Gustav  
"Scusate, mia culpa. Hanno perso tempo con me perchè non volevo uscire" dissi mortificata  
"Vabbè fa niente" disse Gustav rassicurandomi  
"Allora ci vediamo oggi" concluse Georg  
Ci salutammo e ritornammo in classe. La professoressa era già arrivata e ci toccò scusarci per il ritardo. Passarono lentamente altre 3 ore e finalmente la campana che annunciava la fine della giornata scolastica suonò.  
Salimmo sull'autobus e ci accomodammo ai nostri soliti posti.  
"Che bella!" esclamò Bill di colpo  
"Cosa?" chiesi  
"La tua collana è da un pò che l'ho notata" disse Bill indicandola  
"Oh! Grazie!E' il mio portafortuna" dissi tutta contenta per quell'osservazione.  
La collana in questione non era altro che una sottile catenina con ciondolo un piccolo cuore affiancato da una chiave su cui era incisa una piccola frase che diceva "Apre il tuo cuore".  
Dopo qualche istante di silenzio mi apprestai ad aprire una nuova discussione:  
"Ragazzi se oggi pomeriggio non avete altri impegni vi va di aiutarmi con il programma di storia?"  
"Con me non si studia lo sai?" disse Tom strizzandomi l'occhio  
"Ok, parlo con il gemello serio" dissi portandomi una mano sulla fronte  
Bill cominciò a ridere "Voi due siete davvero comici!"  
"Ah certo ti facciamo ridere, ci prendi per dei pagliacci..." dissi incrociando le braccia  
"Scusa non te la prendere, ma non posso fare a meno di ridere!" cercò di scusarsi Bill  
"Vediamo se smetti di ridere con questo" conclusi con un risolino malefico e cominciai a solleticarlo  
"Oddio! No! Il solletico no!" protestava Bill tra una risata e l'altra  
L'autista si lamentò del chiasso che facevamo e subito ci ricomposimo e dopo esserci fatti seri ci guardammo in faccia e scoppiammo a ridere silenziosamente. Scesimo alla fermata e prima che le nostre strade si dividessero Bill disse "Comunque si, ti aiuto io con il programma di storia, oggi alle 15 vieni a casa mia"  
"Dove abiti?" chiesi  
"Vedi li a destra?" mi disse indicandomi la strada che gli avevo visto imboccare anche il giorno prima  
"Si" dissi annuendo con la testa  
"Ecco, presa quella strada ti trovi davanti ad una fila di villette, casa mia è la seconda" concluse Bill  
"Perfetto!" esclamai trionfante e buttandogli istintivamente le braccia al collo lo ringraziai, salutai Tom e me ne andai tutta felice.  
All'orario detto da Bill suonai il campanello di casa sua: una graziosa villetta bianca dal tetto a spiovente e circondata dal verde intorno.  
Venne ad aprirmi la porta Bill che mi fece strada su per le scale fino a raggiungere la sua camera, la quale era ordinata e ben arredata e nell'aria si poteva respirare il suo profumo.  
Ci misimo subito al lavoro e dopo un'ora abbondante di storia alla porta della sua camera bussarono: era sua madre, una bellissima e gentile donna, che si era premurata di portarci uno spuntino. Dopo quella piacevole pausa ci buttammo di nuovo sui libri, era sorprendende il modo in cui mi faceva capire così bene gli avvenimenti accaduti nella storia, senza farmeli pesare o farmi addormentare. Verso le 17 a bussare fu Tom.  
"Bill sbrigati! Georg e Gustav sono sotto che stanno aspettando, hanno già accordato e sistemato gli strumenti" avvertì Tom  
"Già è ora? Come passa il tempo! Arrivo subito" disse Bill  
"Ok" disse infine Tom e scomparì dietro la porta  
"Scusa ti ho fatto fare tardi, me ne vado subito" dissi arrossendo  
"Tranquilla" disse Bill sorridendomi mentre mi aiutava ad infilare i pesanti libri nello zaino  
"E' stato un pomeriggio piacevole nonostante lo studio" aggiunse  
"Infatti! Chi l'avrebbe mai detto!" sorrisi portandomi un braccio dietro la testa  
Bill ricambiò il sorriso  
"Prima Tom ha detto strumenti, avete una band?"  
"Oh si, i Devilish" disse Bill trionfante  
"Che cosa interessante!" dissi entusiasta "Tu canti o suoni?" chiesi  
"Io canto, Tom suona la chitarra, Georg suona il basso e Gustav la batteria"  
"Wow! Posso assistere alle prove?" chiesi tutta gasata  
"Davvero vuoi sentirci suonare?" mi chiese Bill stranito  
"Certamente!" esclamai  
"Ok, allora vieni" disse Bill sfoderando uno dei suoi più bei sorrisi.


	3. Chapter 3 La band

Ci precipitammo giù in garage e trovammo i tre ragazzi già pronti per iniziare, Bill si scusò per il ritardo e poi andò ad impugnare il suo microfono, nel frattempo io mi sedetti su un vecchio sgabello di legno posizionato ad uno degli angoli del garage.

Tre colpi di bacchette da parte di Gustav e la band iniziò a suonare e Bill cominciò a cantare; la sua voce era bellissima, la trovavo così calda, grintosa e allo stesso tempo di una dolcezza unica, il tutto misto con la bravura di Georg, Gustav e Tom era semplicemente spettacolare.

Io stavo li, su quel sgabello malconcio con le mani unite in un applauso muto, li guardavo con ammirazione mentre le canzoni si susseguivano una dopo l'altra, una più bella dell'altra.

Le ore passarono così, di tanto in tanto i quattro si fermavano per discutere su dei perfezionamenti e poi ricominciavano, mentre fuori si faceva buio.

L'ultima delle canzoni che suonarono fu decisamente la mia preferita, parlava di vivere il secondo perchè il tempo scappava.

Alla fine feci un fragoroso applauso e tanti complimenti poi, essendo tardi, Georg e Gustav se ne andarono e io rimasi con i gemelli.

"Avete la vostra prima fan! Siete stati grandiosi!" dissi trionfante

"Ma dai non esagerare" disse Bill sorridendo timidamente

"Su non fare il modesto! Dico davvero siete stati bravissimi!" replicai

"Certo con la mia bravura..." disse Tom guardandosi le unghie di una mano mentre con l'altra si arricciava un rasta

"Certo certo Tom..." feci una pausa, poi sospirai "...beh però devo ammettere che in effetti sei stato bravo" ammisi portandomi una mano sul mento

"Eh?" Tom mi guardò con gli occhi spalancati

"Eh dai su! Ti andrebbe di darmi delle lezioni di tanto in tanto?" gli chiesi

"Tu delle lezioni? Da me?" domandò Tom pensieroso

"Non dovrai iniziare da zero, a Berlino ho studiato chitarra per 3 anni con la scuola, non sono il massimo ma me la cavo" lo rassicurai

"Ah davvero?" disse il rasta sorpreso dalla notizia

mi limitai ad annuire

"Beh sai non so, devo controllare la mia agenda, se magari, forse riesco a trovare un posticino libero va bene, ma non ti garantisco niente" disse Tom con aria di superiorità

"Oh già! Il signore sarà pieno di appuntamenti, certo dal tronde mi trovo davanti ad un latin lover..." dissi sprezzante poi proseguii "...vabbè fa niente troverò qualcun altro" feci spallucce

Tom incrociò le braccia, fece il broncio e brontolò "Stupida, va bene ti darò lezioni di chitarra"

"Davvero?! Grazie!" dissi entusiasta dando una pacca sulla spalla a Tom poi mi girai verso Bill "L'ultima canzone che avete suonato come si chiamava?"

Bill si grattò la testa "Intendi Leb die sekunde?"

"Oh si! Deve essere quella! Mi è piaciuta davvero tanto!" dissi

"Mi fa piacere" sorrise Bill

"Le scrivi tutte tu?" chiesi curiosa

"Si" rispose

"Non smettete mai di stupirmi!" feci una pausa e poi dissi "C'era una canzone tra quelle che avete suonato che alludeva al divorzio..."

"Si, non ti sfugge nulla eh?" disse Bill ridendo e scuotendo la testa

"I nostri genitori hanno divorziato quando avevamo 6 anni" concluse con freddezza Tom.

Mi sentii in colpa per aver tirato fuori quell'argomento e allora sviai subito la conversazione su altro. Rimanemmo nel garage a parlare del più e del meno: mi raccontarono che il compagno di loro madre gli aveva trasmesso l'amore per la musica insegnandoli quello che sapevano fare; poi ci raggiunse nel garage la madre dei gemelli, Simone, che avvertiva i ragazzi che la cena era pronta e gentilmente mi invitò a fermarmi a mangiare con loro, ma rifiutai l'invito, ritenendo che avevo già abusato abbastanza della loro gentilezza.

Tornai a casa tutta eccitata e anche stanca così che neanche mangiai e mi buttai subito sul letto addormentandomi di botto.

L'indomani ci incontrammo come sempre alla fermata, ci accomodammo nei nostri posti abituali e di nuovo a scuola. Le sei ore scolastiche passarono come il giorno precedente, lente, inesorabili e contornate dall'interrogazione di storia che era andata piuttosto bene , grazie all'aiuto di Bill. Alla ricreazione uscii dall'aula senza tanti complimenti, di nuovo in compagnia di Bill e Tom, gli unici con cui avevo legato e andammo da Georg e Gustav.

La campana che annunciava la fine della giornata suonò, ma una volta varcata la soglia del portone d'ingresso Bill realizzò che aveva dimenticato in classe dei libri e tornò indietro a prenderli, mentre io e Tom lo aspettavamo nel cortile d'ingresso.

I minuti passavano e Bill ci metteva troppo tempo così entrai di nuovo a scuola per vedere che fine avesse fatto. Raggiunsi la nostra classe ma non lo trovai e neanche i suoi libri c'erano, allora pensai che fosse ritornato all'ingresso e mentre mi apprestavo a raggiungerlo dal bagno dei ragazzi vidi uscire una sagoma, Bill.

"Hey Bill! Finalmente ti ho trovato! Sbrighiamoci se no perdiamo l'autobus" urlai da lontano poi mi avvicinai e vidi ciò che non volevo vedere: perdeva sangue dal naso e aveva un grande livido sotto l'occhio destro. A quella visione il mio cuore fece un tonfo sordo, le mani cominciarono a tremarmi e gli occhi mi si riempirono di lacrime impedendomi di vedere lucidamente. Cercai di aiutarlo ma lui mi respinse e proseguì a camminare appoggiandosi al muro mentre stringeva al petto i libri recuperati.

"Maledetti bulli" mormorai con un filo di voce

"Non è un problema tuo" disse freddamente Bill

"Ma..." stavo per protestare ma non me ne diede modo

"Come ho già detto non è un problema tuo! Non cercare di fare l'eroina! Io non ti ho chiesto niente!" disse con lo stesso tono freddo di prima e senza degnarmi di uno sguardo.

Non replicai, tacqui e mi limitai a camminargli accanto con le lacrime che mi rigavano il viso.

Arrivammo da Tom che ci aspettava spazientito e preoccupato ed a quella vista si precipitò su Bill per prestargli soccorso e chiedendogli cosa fosse successo, io a testa bassa proseguii il mio cammino salendo sull'autobus e sedendomi ai primi posti, pochi secondi dopo anche i due salirono e si misero ai soliti posti in fondo.

Per la testa avevo un sacco di pensieri che mi tormentavano, volevo trovare una soluzione a quell'inferno senza farmi notare, senza far arrabbiare Bill di nuovo, anche se non poteva pretendere che io rimanessi a guardare mentre quegli episodi continuavano indisturbati.

Scesi dall'autobus e andai subito verso casa con l'intenzione di passare il pomeriggio a cercare una soluzione. Trascorsero delle ore e trascurai anche lo studio, ma finalmente ebbi l'idea che poteva aiutare Bill e quello che sarebbe stato meglio è che quell'idea non lo avrebbe coinvolto per niente, però avrebbe coinvolto me ma purtroppo non avevo molte alternative.

Tirai dal cassetto carta e penna e perfezionai ogni dettaglio del piano, poi infilai il foglio nella tasca della felpa e corsi a casa dei gemelli. Senza far accorgere della mia presenza scavalcai il muretto di recinzione e tirai alcuni sassi alla finestra che doveva essere la camera di Tom. Fortunatamente indovinai e quest'ultimo si affacciò sorpreso nel vedermi. Gli dissi a bassa voce di scendere e così fece.

"Che ci fai tu qui?" mi chiese stranito

tirai fuori dalla tasca il foglio e glielo porsi, il ragazzo lo guardò per un pò e poi me lo restituì "Che significa?" mi domando con aria interrogativa

Gli spiegai ciò che mi era venuto in mente. La mia idea in parole povere consisteva nel farmi picchiare dai bulli e Tom di nascosto doveva riprendere la scena, il video poi sarebbe finito nelle mani del preside e se non avrebbe mosso un dito, avremmo denunciato alla polizia.

"E' una follia!" esclamò Tom

"Lo so ma non possiamo fare altrimenti, vuoi che continuino a malmenare tuo fratello e a ridurlo come oggi?" dissi

"No di certo!" protestò

"Bene allora dobbiamo muoverci! Questa è l'unica cosa che possiamo fare"

"Ok ok, ma davvero ti vuoi far prendere a pugni da quelli? Meglio che quel ruolo spetti a me"

feci una smorfia a quell'idea di Tom, l'ultima cosa che volevo era che ci andasse di mezzo anche lui "Non ti preoccupare ho la pellaccia dura!" dissi sorridendo e alzando il braccio per far vedere dei muscoli inesistenti

Tom sorrise poi mi domandò "Perchè fai questo?"

"Perchè non sopporto di vedere certe prepotenze e starmene con le mani in mano e inoltre Bill questo non se lo merita"

Tom sorrise "Hai ragione"

"Bene! Allora domani ci mettiamo all'opera! Buonanotte!" e dicendo ciò gli diedi un bacio sulla guancia e me ne andai.


End file.
